Sonic Presents: Impractical Joker's!
by SonicMX
Summary: Sonic and Tails decide to start a T.V. Show. The show, in question, is Impractical Joker's on TruTV. Watch as they try to humiliate themselves and two of there friends as much as they can. Who will win? What other characters will be in this? Will this story actually be praised! Find out... on Sonic's Impractical Joker's! Rated M for the worst possible jokes ever. And I mean WORST!


SonicMX: Hello viewers! My name's Markiplier... Yeah right. My name... is SonicMX! And welcome to a little thing I like to call.

Me wasting time.

Anyway, if you people have seen Impractical Jokers, than good for you. It is one of the funniest things ever on T.V. and I'm making this because of that. So Let's do this!

* * *

Rated M for messed up, funny, Idiotically stupid parts. Some of this can be offensive to many religions, races, and women... and possibly fat men. You have been warned.

* * *

Sonic: Hello peoples! My name is Sonic the hedgehog!

Tails: I'm Tails!

Shadow: My name is Shadow. I'm the ultimate life form.

Knuckles: The name's Knuckles.

All: And welcome to Impractical Joker's!

Sonic: Were here to put a smile on three of our faces-

Knuckles: And a frown on the victim's face.

Shadow: To humiliate as much as possible is our goal.

Tails: And today is our first episode!

Sonic: Let's begin, shall we?

* * *

**Wal-Mart**

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow insert a communicator in there ears and walk in.

Shadow: Sorry, Sonic, But you have to go first.

Sonic: Well someone does.

Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles: *Walks towards an employees office with computers and cameras*

Shadow: *Sits in chairs* O.K. Sonic, can you hear me?

* * *

Sonic: *Nods head to close camera*

* * *

Shadow: Now everyone, Were going to play a game. Now the rules for this one is simple. Now the victim here has to do something simple. all he has to do is get someone to show him where the bathroom is, BUT! he can not speak. He must act out his wish. He can only ask to people though.

* * *

Sonic: W-what?!

* * *

Shadow: No speaking, faker! Anyway, Let's start!

* * *

**Sonic**

* * *

Sonic: *Waves over a middle aged dog.*

Dog: What is it?

Sonic: *Starts holding his crotch, jumping up and down.*

Dog: What, your in pain?

* * *

Shadow: Come on Sonic, you can do better than this.

* * *

Sonic: *Shakes head and holds crotch tighter.*

Dog: What's wrong with you. Are you mute?

Sonic: *Nods and makes a strained face.

Dog: You need to use the bathroom or something?

* * *

Knuckles: No way.

* * *

Sonic: *Nods quickly.*

Dog: *Points towards the left.* It's over there, pal.

Sonic: *Shakes dog's hand and rushes off with a grin.*

* * *

Tails: That was too easy, man.

Shadow: Get out there, Tails.

* * *

**Tails**

* * *

Shadow: O.K. Tails, your destination is the video games.

* * *

Tails: Fine.

* * *

Sonic: Good luck, bro.

* * *

Tails: *Walks up to an old lady cat.*

Old Cat: Why hello there young one.

Tails: *Scratches head, then shrugs.*

Old Cat: Are you lost? If your looking for the toy's, there over there. *points behind Tails.*

Tails: *Shakes head. He then starts pretending to be pressing buttons on a controller.*

Old Cat: You want the electronic toy's? If it's games... I'm not telling you.

Tails: *Jaw drops.*

* * *

Sonic: HAHAHA! So close, Buddy.

* * *

Old Cat: You youngin's need to get your head out of the talking box's and actually do something.

Tails: *Thinks fast. Puts his hand to his eyes and looks around.*

Old Cat: Looking for something, eh. Well... If you promise not to play any electric toy's, the games are over there. *Points behind her*

Tails: *Thumbs up.*

* * *

Shadow: No. Fucking. Way.

Knuckles: Your turn Shadow.

Shadow: Well, if it's anything like what you guys were getting, then this should be easy.

* * *

**Shadow**

* * *

Knuckles: This was picked by Sonic himself.

* * *

Shadow: Then this WILL be easy.

* * *

Knuckles: You have to get directions to the... *snicker* the Adults only section!

* * *

Shadow: *Jaw drops* WHAT?! Wal-Mart doesn't do that anymore!

* * *

Sonic: This one does. *Laughs.*

* * *

Shadow: And how do you know that? Hmm?

* * *

Sonic: Thy have a map of Wal-Mart, you know.

* * *

Shadow: *Groans. Walks up to a fox Store clerk*

* * *

Tails: Really, Shadow? Your gonna get the person who knows everything about the store? Pansy.

* * *

Shadow: *Growls*

Clerk: Hey there. How may I help you?

Shadow: *Puts hand to mouth, pulls it away, and shakes head.*

Clerk: Uh... can you talk... Sir?

Shadow: *Shakes head*

Clerk: Is this a game of charades. Cause I've watched two people do this already and if... What do you want.

Shadow: *looks around. See's and grabs a child. Shows him to Clerk and shakes head.*

Clerk: O.K... no kids... There's a bunch of grills and lawn mower stuff over at the outdoor area. Most kids hate mowing and stuff like that... Well... Around here, they do.

Shadow: *Shakes head. Thinks for a minute... Starts thrusting the air.*

Clerk: Um...

* * *

Sonic: Whao...

* * *

Shadow: *Clings too a nearby shelf and... yeah...*

* * *

Sonic: Oh.

Knuckles: My.

Tails: God.

* * *

Clerk: Oh my God... Uh... *Runs away.*

Shadow: I'm done here. Screw this.

* * *

Sonic: It's O.K. *snicker* Shadow. W-we've seen enough. *Laughs.*

* * *

Shadow: I'm going to kill you, Sonic.

* * *

**Knuckle**

* * *

Knuckles: What am I looking for?

* * *

Shadow: Hehe... the women's bathing suit section of the clothing area.

* * *

Knuckles: Better than yours, Shadow.

* * *

Shadow: Just shut up.

* * *

Knuckles: *Walks over to a nearby Squirrel lady. Pokes her shoulder.*

Squirrel lady: Yes. May I help you?

Knuckles: *Pretends to swim*

Squirrel lady: Are you looking for the pools? There right behind me.

Knuckles: *Shakes head. Pretends to put some trunks on*

Squirrel lady: Umm... Bathing suit's are to the left and after a few steps, take a right.

Knuckles: *Nods a little, but then pretends to kiss the air. He then pretends to put a bikini on.

Squirrel lady: Oh! Um... Women's swim suit's?

Knuckles: *Nods*

Squirrel lady: Your buying for your girl, eh? Well don't try to hide your perverted thoughts about your girl and openly ask.

* * *

Tails: Oh wow. This is bad for him.

Sonic: But great for us!

* * *

Knuckles:... I give.

* * *

Sonic: LOSER

Shadow: WUSS!

Tails: COWERD!

* * *

**Beach**

* * *

Sonic: O.K., Shadow and Knuckles are our first losers. Now for round to. *grabs a clipboard*

Shadow, Tails, Knuckles: *Grabs clipboards*

Sonic: We each are going to try and get someone to sign for a petition.

Tails: Only, the thing is, they don't know what there working for!

Knuckles: Our info will be giving to the three others.

Shadow: If someone signs the clipboard, they win.

Shadow: I'll go first this time.

* * *

**Shadow**

* * *

Shadow: Uh, hello sir.

Brown hedgehog: Yes.?

Shadow: I'm running a petition. I was wondering if you could sign it for me.

Brown Hedgehog: Well what's it for?

Shadow: It's for...

* * *

Sonic: The National Booby Inspection.

* * *

Shadow: The na-... T-The National Booby Inspection...

Brown Hedgehog: *Grins. WTF face* The National Booby Inspection?

Shadow: Why yes. All boobs need an inspection.

* * *

Tails: We NEED to know which women have the biggest rack.

Knuckles and Sonic: *XD.*

* * *

Shadow: *Serious face* We NEED to know which women have the biggest breast.

Brown Hedgehog: I don't belie- if this is true... Hey! Malina!

Yellow Hedgehog: *Yellow Hedgehog girl runs over* What is it, Chuck?

Chuck: *Wispers into Malina's ear*

Malina: *Eyes go wide. Then smirks.*

* * *

Knuckles: I don't like where this is going!

* * *

Chuck: If you are what you say you are, evaluate my girlfriends breasts. If you do, I'll sign.

Shadow: Uh... *blushes hard.*

Malina: Come on, *Bends down a bit, revealing more of herself* I don't bite. Besides, you are an inspecter.

* * *

Sonic: Shadow is just getting screwed with today... I LOVE IT.

Knuckles: I wish I was Shadow right now...

* * *

Shadow: There... *Calms down* They seem to be D size and up and perky. *Starts rubbing his chin* You seems to treat yourself well as your breast as do the rest of your body seem great. Your problably still growing, much to your boyfriends delight, and should reach a rare Triple D in the near future. But possibly, you may just reach double D.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: DAFUQ?!

* * *

Chuck and Malina: What the...

Malina: *Pulls up* Well... That seems legit... Isn't there like a... feel test or something to get mor info?

Chuck: MALINA!

Malina: Just kidding.

Chuck: *Signs clip board*

Shadow: Thank you. We may see you and your girlfriend in the near future. *Walks away.*

* * *

Tails: Shadow did that like a boss!

* * *

Shadow: She had some big breast guy's, I almost wanted to say yes to the feel test!

* * *

**Knuckles**

* * *

Knuckles: *Waves down two red cat brothers* hello, I'm running a petition and was wondering if you would sign.

Cat bro 1: Sure. What's the thing for?

* * *

Tails: This is for "The Helping Hand for-

* * *

SonicMX: I Ran out of ideas! This shall be finished with this next chapter. Just think of this as a commercial break. Anyway, Follow and fav if you enjoy and remember...

_**REVIEW OR THE IMAGINARY KITTY GET'S IT!**_


End file.
